If I Were You
by Red-Chan
Summary: Here is the final instalment of If I were you. With a deadly virus stalking the Saya-jin will Gohan and Piccolo be able to confess the love for eachother? Will Bulma save them all with a cure? Or is this the end for the Sayian's? Warning: Yaoi.
1. If I were you

IF I WERE YOU  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!  
  
There he is agian...staring at me what wrong with us? why can't he just leave me alone? I confess my fellings to him and what dose he do? NOTHING. stipid boy...  
  
~you want to know...where we go from here...~  
  
If only he'd listen to me.  
  
~so many roads but none that seem clear...~  
  
I watch him as he walks to me from across his fathers house. Guke, my friend, and everyone else, watch as he raps her arms around me.  
  
~is what we have enough to last a whole life through? who knows, baby who knows...~  
  
"What do you want piccolo?" he whispers in my ear. What do I want? Love me please never let me go, make a family with me. have my children...no I can not ask that of him. He desives so much more. More than a green skined alian.  
  
~so your asking me...what do we do? because time moves so fazt and the chances seem so few...~  
  
I feel his tears on my Gi and I push him away, my heart breaks into thousands of pieces. Ah Kami, why him? why is it him I need more than life it's self? and Damn that ass hole Colen Ray who sings that fucked up song 'If I were You' because thats all I seem to be think- OH! I just tell him the Corous of the song! Dumb Namekian mind of mine...  
  
~is it to much to ask that we could have it all? who knows? we may never know....~  
  
Now how dose it go agian? lets see...  
  
~but if i we you, i'd promis to live life for all its worth... take all that you've been given, and leave your mark upon this earth. trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need, and if i were you i'd fall in love with me...~  
  
no thats not it.. or is it? "Piccolo?" his voice makes me turn around. All of the Z-fighters are here now his family...even Vegita came to see me make a fool out of myself...  
  
~so hold me close i'll kiss away your fears... i wont promis the moon but i'll promis to be here...~  
  
DAMNIT!! What are those words!!?! maybe i'll just ask him what they...NO! then he'd find out. What am I going to do?  
  
~what if together it get's better every day? who knows? baby who knows...~  
  
Yeah right....  
  
~but if i we you, i'd promis to live life for all its worth... take all that you've been given, and leave your mark upon this earth. trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need, and if i were you i'd fall in love with me...~  
  
Why are those words in my head?  
  
~but if i we you, i'd promis to live life for all its worth... take all that you've been given, and leave your mark upon this earth. trust your heart to show you everything you'll ever need, and if i were you i'd fall in love with me...~  
  
are the words? YES!!  
  
~and if i were you i'd fall in love with me...~  
  
"um...Piccolo? why are you singing to Collen Ray? Don't you know I've Allways loved you?" Gohan placed his hand on my sholder..  
  
" I sang that out loud?"  
  
"Yes, namek and you have a wonderful voice.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Vegita fell to the ground in laughter.  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
By: Red-Chan 


	2. Everything

Authors Note: Ok. I got A review to continue the story. As great as it is. (Haha J/K). Anyway, I have decided to make another chapter to the song Fic. So If you like it, review. If you don't, Review. I don't care I just like reviews. I also have two other stories out so please read them. Both of them have Piccolo In them and he's a main character in both. So if you love the sexy green namek like I do Read them. If you don't then Read them because there good and I like them so HA!  
  
Disclaimer: I own...nothing. Absolutely nothing. So you can take it all away anytime you feel like it or you can give me something. I would like a pony and a new Piccolo doll. Or you can review. But right not I own nothing. Not even Dragon ball Z. can you Believe it? I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! wow what a shocker. I never would have guessed. ( I also do not own anything Brian Adams owns.)  
  
Warning: YAOI!!! And a song by Brian Adams. That's all.  
  
Chapter two: Everything...  
  
Gohan had planed it carefully. Bulma would invite everyone for a party. Krillen will bring the kareoke set. Goku is making the stage. Piccolo said he would come.  
  
Now was the time. Everything was ready. Everyone was there. He had the Mic. In hand. Now all he had to do was sing...Piccolo had sung for him not even a week ago....Ah man...if he wasn't afraid of singing in front of people it would be so much better.  
  
The words appeared on the screen. The music started. It was time.  
  
"Look into my eyes." Gohan started at a whisper and everyone stopped to watch his performance. Even Piccolo turned to see what was happening. "And you will see." His voice got louder as he sang.  
  
" What, you mean to me.  
  
Such a heart.  
  
Such a soul.  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more." It had taken him three days to find the perfect song to show his love for Piccolo. Thanks to his mothers obsession with Brian adams he was able to memorize the words.  
  
" Don't tell me its not worth trying for."  
  
He would do anything to get Piccolo.  
  
" Can't tell me its not worth dying for." Would he Die for Piccolo? Hell yes. He walked to Piccolo with the Mic. And ran a hand down his face as he sang the next line.  
  
" You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you." Then he whispered to Piccolo in-between lines. " I love you."  
  
" Look into your heart." He turns away to dance onto the stage.  
  
"And you will find,  
  
There's nothing there to hide." Gohan falls to his knees.  
  
" Take me as I am. Take my life.  
  
I would Give It all. I would sacrifice." Standing up he waves his hand in front of himself.  
  
" Don't tell me Its not worth fighting for." He walks up to Piccolo.  
  
" I can't help it. There's nothing I wont more. You know its true." He takes Piccolo's hand. Everything I do. I do It for you." After a few beats he bends to his knees once more.  
  
" There's no love, Like your Love. And no one, can give more love.  
  
There's no where, unless your there all the time... all the way-Yeah!" He stands and Kisses Piccolo Long and Passionately. Then He starts to sing again.  
  
" Oh you can't tell me its not worth trying for. I can't help It theres nothing I want more!" Gohan looks at Piccolo, Pleading, begging for Love. And sings.  
  
" Yeah I'll Fight for you,  
  
I'd Lie for you,  
  
I'd walk the while for you, yeah..  
  
I'd Dei for you-.' He then lets his hands fall to his sides.  
  
" Oh Kami, Piccolo," He Whispers. " I'd die for you."  
  
Gohan lets one tear fall as he watches the emotionless Namek's face.  
  
" You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you..."  
  
The music carry's off and everyone turns to Piccolo for a response. But the Namek doesn't say anything. He just stares at Gohan, amazed and unmoving.  
  
So? Do you like it? Should I go one? Yes? No?... No? Okay I wont unless you guys review and tell me too...Bye bye!!! ^ . ^ 


	3. Give me you

A/n: I know!!I'm a bad person!!!I have a heart in a jar locked in a trunk in my closet SOMEWHERE...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I might in the next chapter you never know.  
  
Chapter 3: Give Me You  
  
~Give me a front porch with a summer breeze Give me "Yes Ma'am", "No Sir" and "Thank you", "Please"~  
  
Piccolo stared at Gohan. How is this possible? Gohan couldn't love him....Could he? No, Gohan was innocent and pure. He couldn't love him. He- he was a monster was he not? Everyone held there breath as piccolo took Gohan's arm, and left Capsule Corp. Flying into the sky towards Piccolo's forest. Landing on a cliff.  
  
~Give me a hero who don't lie, steal or cheat And a little good news~  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Piccolo."  
  
"What you said back there? Did you mean it? Do you want me?"  
  
"You doubt my words?"  
  
~Give me Christmas through children's eyes One vacation good as advertised Most of all, as if it's any surprise Baby, give me you~  
  
Goku and Vejita had snuck up behind Piccolo and hid below the cliff. They knew the risk of being caught, but curiosity killed the cat not the Saipan.  
  
"What did you think he wanted, Namek? A Pony?"  
  
"Sshhh. 'Jita. Piccolo will hear."  
  
" What do I care? I have nothing to hide." He leans over to kiss Goku.  
  
~At the top of my list of life's good things Is the pleasure and purpose your love brings And of all that I hold near to me that's REAL and RIGHT and TRUE Give me you , Give me you~  
  
"No I- Gohan" Piccolo turned away, still shocked by the young saiyan's adoration.  
  
Gohan pressed his lips to Piccolo's "Don't ever think my feelings for you are false. I LOVE YOU. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes Gohan. And- and I love you."  
  
~Give me a day not so prearranged In fact, give me the phone my plans have changed Give me a break from chasin' villains today Baby, give me you~  
  
"I think there going to get together now!!" Goku smiled at his lover.  
  
"Quiet Kakarotto, Your messing up the mood and that damned Namek is going to hear you."  
  
~At the top of my list of life's good things Is the pleasure and purpose your love brings And of all that I hold near to me That's real and right and true Give me you , Give me you~  
  
" And that damn Namek, as you so LOVE to call me, CAN HEAR YOU!!"  
  
"Damn." Vejita hissed.  
  
"Oh darn, we were caught!!"  
  
"Get out of here now. Both of you."  
  
~At the top of my list of life's good things Is the pleasure and purpose your love brings And of all that I hold near to me That's real and right and true Give me you , Give me you  
  
"But Piccolo!" Goku whined.  
  
" NOW!!"  
  
~Baby, give me you, Give me, give me you~ 


	4. I love you

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it. Maybe next time.  
  
Chapter 4: I love you  
  
~Yeah~  
  
Two weeks. Two glorious weeks sense Piccolo and he started 'going out' Gohan laughed and did a somersault in mid air. Oh the feeling of know Piccolo was his! He had not stop smiling sense that amazing day on the cliff. Piccolo loved him, He loved Piccolo. His mother accepted it and his father was proud. They were talking about spending a night together soon. Oh Gohan had things in store his koi. It would be wonderful. Life was just wasn't the same any more. It was so much MORE. There is no other way to explain it.  
  
~The sun is shining every day, clouds never get in the way for you and me. I've known you for a week or two but baby im so into you, can hardly breath.~  
  
Gohan landed at Piccolo's cave and smiled, he knew his love was meditating but sense he only had an hour before school Gohan would just have to interrupt.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan wrapped his arms around the smirking namek.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." Gohan Kissed Piccolo and sat in his lap, moaning and deepening the kiss. Piccolo responded by kissing back and holding the half- saiyan closer. They stayed like that for as long as possible, not wanting to end the passionate kiss between the two. But sense air is mandatory for survival, they broke apart gasping for air. There hands moving over the others body, not leaving one place untouched. Last night, while making out, Gohan discovered a BIG secret Piccolo had kept from everyone...lets just say not all Namek's are asexual.  
  
~And im in and so totally wrapped up, emotionally attracted, so physically active, so recklessly I need you so desperately sure, as the sky is blue...baby I love you.~  
  
"I love you as well Gohan. Don't you have school?" Piccolo rubbed Gohan's tail spot remembering the pleasure it brought Gohan the night before.  
  
"Y-yes...Oh, Kami Piccolo!" Gohan moaned and slumped against Piccolo.  
  
" You like that?"  
  
"N-ne..."  
  
"Want more?"  
  
~I never knew that I could feel like this, hardly wait for our next kiss your so cool.....If im dreaming please don't wake me up 'cuz baby I can't get enough of what you do...~  
  
" Yes, please Piccolo...don't stop....Piccolo." Gohan kissed the namek again, using everything he had then , lifted his head and licked a Intenni, gaining a loud, and pleasureful gasp from Piccolo. "You like that, Piccolo?"  
  
" Mmm...yes Gohan, very much." Piccolo slowly undressed the saiyan.  
  
~.~  
  
"This can't wait any longer Gohan, I need you..."  
  
" I know Piccolo...Now, I need you in me Piccolo."  
  
~I can't believe that this is real, the way I feel. Baby I've gone head over heals... And im in and so totally wrapped up, emotionally attracted, so physically active, so recklessly I need you so desperately sure, as the sky is blue.....And im so electrically charged up, kinetically active, erotically need you, fanatically I get to magically sure as the sky is blue, Baby I love you, Baby I love you...Do you love me too? Baby I love you.... 


	5. Love me like theres no tomorrow

Disclaimer: Sorry to get you hopes up but no...I still don't own it...~still playing with Gohan and Piccolo Action figures and making them dance together.~ ~giggles~ This is fun!!  
  
A/N: So...I was thinking...which is a bad thing....I just might leave the story off at this next chapter....or something like that, because I have run out of sappy songs I like. I THINK there just might be a another one but it depends on my reviews...  
  
Chapter 5: Love my like there's no tomorrow.  
  
~Hold me, like there's no next time, like it's the last time you'll have the chance to. Show me how much you want me, like Im the only...thing that matters...~  
  
Piccolo laid the naked Gohan onto his cape and undressed himself, blushing when the demi-saiyan complimented him. This is what he had dreamed of, Him and Gohan, together...it was a dream come true for both of them. Piccolo lowered himself onto Gohan and started to touch the smooth skin, savoring the warm feeling. He then began to kiss Gohan, starting at the lips and working his way downward licking the warm skin, tasting the sweet salt of Gohan.  
  
~So lets make Love.. Like we never will again..If the sun never rises, I want to go down in flames. I want the last thing I hear Be you whispering my name. If ever moment together is time that we barrow.. Then hold me tight and love me like there's no tomorrow.~  
  
"Ah- Piccolo.." Gohan moaned and laid his head back, letting the namek roam his body and find his soft spots. He wrapped he legs around Piccolo's hips and nodded to him. Telling his love that he was ready, and waiting.  
  
~I hope we live forever. And that day will never come but lover, I know if it ever happens, I could only imagine not being in your arms. There's so much we take for granted in life, so love me Baby like were running out of time!~  
  
Piccolo trusted forward and captured Gohan scream in his mouth, not moving, Hoping his love was alright. He kissed Gohan with all his love and passion as he held his ground. Not moving, waiting for a sign to continue that it was alright.  
  
Gohan slowly adjusted to the invasion of Piccolo into his body, he thought there would be pain but yelled out in pleasure. How could he have know? That so much felling could come from this? He tightened his legs around the Namek.  
  
" Why'd you stop?" Gohan asked. He knew that logically he was suppose to be crying in pain, but Piccolo felt so-so- well just so damn good it was as if his body forgot the pain. Moaning, he felt Piccolo move in him, Gritting his teeth and slowly thrusting, his own pleasure over riding his control to slowly ease Gohan into it.  
  
"Ah- Gohan... your so tight-Ah!" Piccolo thrust's harder into Gohan losing him self to the pleasure.  
  
~If the sun never rises, I want to go down in flames. I want the last thing I hear Be you whispering my name. If ever moment together is time that we barrow.. Then hold me tight and love me like there's no tomorrow.~  
  
Vejita and Goku floated outside of the cave. Smiling at each other.  
  
" We did good 'Jita?"  
  
" Yes Kakarotto, setting your brat up with the Namek saved us a lot of time."  
  
" That's good, so when do we get to tell every body?"  
  
" As soon as Bulma is finished analyzing the virus, If it is what I think it is...we saiyans might not have a lot of time left."  
  
" Yeah, that would really suck, at least they would have a little time together, I guess its better then nothing.'  
  
"Of corse it is. We found happiness, why shouldn't your Brat and the Namek before its to late?"  
  
"You know Vejita your pretty romantic sometimes."  
  
"Oh shut up Kakarot"  
  
~If the sun never rises, I want to go down in flames. I want the last thing I hear Be you whispering my name. If ever moment together is time that we barrow.. Then hold me tight and love me like there's no tomorrow.~  
  
~So Love Me Like....There's No Tomorrow...~  
  
END!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N: WTF!?! What virus? What is Vejita talking about? Will the Saiyan race finally be destroyed by a Virus??I don't know...please!! R&R!!! I need it!!..puts on butterfly earings..arn't they pritty? 


	6. I Wish

?If I were you.  
  
Chapter six: I wish. (Revised to fit the story)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sue me. I dare you.  
  
_______  
  
Okay lads and lassies! It I finally decided to write the next chapter of If I were you. Though I am  
  
pretty upset that I didn't get five reviews for the last chapter. Well anyway I want to focus on  
  
Vegeta for this chapter. It's a bit of a tear-jerker.  
  
_______  
  
"Its called Anthroporphon; a Saiyan virus. The woman believe we came in contact with it during a  
  
meteor shower not long ago. It infected the agriculture of the planet, with how we Saiyan's  
  
consume food, we were quickly infected. All but two: Goten and Trunks. There is no cure for it;  
  
we will die."  
  
* It's not easy saying this to you. It is the hardest thing I've ever had to do*  
  
"But father..." Trunks struggled to keep his tears at bay.  
  
They were all there, even Mr. Satan. It was in fact everyone's business that there saviors, the  
  
Saiyan's were to die.   
  
Vegeta knelt to his son. This child was the very reason he sacrificed so much. The last of the  
  
Saiyan royalty. Even if he was not truly a prince, or a pure Saiyan for that matter. This brat was  
  
his son.  
  
"I don't want you to die." He barley caught trunks' whisper and as he did he was taken aback by  
  
the words. "Father please... Don't-" Trunks couldn't hold back any longer trunks flung himself  
  
into his fathers chest and cried. Mumbling something about training harder and not being a brat.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. So he placed a hand on the back of the boy's head. "Trunks listen  
  
to me." he pulled away. "I have no choice in this matter."  
  
"But what am I going to do?!" Trunks demanded. "Who will I go to father?!"  
  
Vegeta choked. He hadn't thought of it. Trunks would soon be a teenager and need to know  
  
certain "things" about being half Saiyan. And he didn't even have enough time to tell him.  
  
" Boy, before I go.." Vegeta took a deep breath, "I want you to know..." The words sang in his  
  
heart, crying in agony for his son.  
  
  
  
* I wish you strength, when times are hard. I wish with all my heart you find what you looking  
  
for.*   
  
"I, I am proud of you, son. You will know what to do when the time comes. I- I have faith in you,  
  
and know you are a true Saiya-jin warrior."Vegeta smirked slightly at his son. "Never forget it  
  
brat."  
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan interrupted the father-son moment. "How long do we have left?"  
  
* Flash to earlier that morning.*  
  
Vegeta woke and moved closer to his koi. "I love you Kakarotto."  
  
He waited for Goku's reply and there morning kiss; but the arm around him didn't even tighten at  
  
the sound of his voice.  
  
"Kaka?" Vegeta whispered. "Wake up." He sat up in the bed quickly, and looked at the Saiyan  
  
that looked to be asleep. "Kakarott? Are you.."   
  
He placed a hand on Goku's chest, no heart beat was there. "Kakarotto wake up now." Even  
  
searching for his mate in his mind was useless, no answer came. "KAKAROTTO!!"   
  
*End Flash*  
  
"Kakarott and I have less then you do Gohan." He whispered. "Because we are pure Saiyan. You  
  
might have a week." He was losing it. Not only did he feel the virus taking its toll, but the fact  
  
that his mate was no longer here... Oh Kami Kaka...  
  
"You and Dad?"  
  
"Will quickly lose our strength and become no more." He looked away from the son of his lover.  
  
"Kakarott could not make it from my room to here, which shows you the effect the virus will  
  
have." Vegeta felt like crying, curling up into a small ball and crying. But he did not, not with his  
  
son in the room... he couldn't show that much weakness... he just-  
  
* I wish you joy-*  
  
HE looked to his son again. "Do as your mother orders you brat. You and Kakarott's youngest  
  
are the future defenders of the planet."  
  
"Of course father." Trunks looked to his friend.  
  
"Can I see my dad Vegeta?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"No, you can not." Came the stiff reply; because he is no more. Vegeta reminded himself.  
  
"But-"  
  
*Flash again..*  
  
"Kakarott! Wake up Kaka wake up." Tears of frustration rolled down Vegeta's face. "Please  
  
Kakarott wake up I can't do this with out you..." He pounded on Goku's chest. "Wake up you  
  
baka WAKE UP!!" Crying Vegeta curled up to his dead mate and wished for his end to come.  
  
*End of flashy.*  
  
"I SAID NO!"   
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta. Why would he be acting like this?  
  
* I wish you peace...And that every star you see is within your reach.*  
  
"Why not?" This came from Gohan, who was being held by Piccolo.   
  
*And I wish you were still with me..*  
  
"Because..." Vegeta, the prince of Saiyan couldn't hold it in any more. He broke, crumbling into  
  
tears for his mate. "I tried to - to wake him...I was to late.. He-" the tears fell and Vegeta fallowed  
  
them to his knees. "KAKAROTTO!!" He cried out to his mate with his mind and voice to no  
  
avail.  
  
* I wish that things were different, you know that. I am still happy for all the times we had.*  
  
Trunks moved to his weeping father. Took a short glance at everyone; watching the tears in there  
  
eyes... Goku was dead.  
  
Gohan cried in Piccolo's arms. Goten in his mothers. Everyone seemed to be holding the other.  
  
"Father... remember a little while ago? After Buu, you and Goku took Goten and me to the  
  
store.."  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He had stopped crying and now lay motionless.  
  
"We weren't very good that day were we? But we had the best time in the world; because-"  
  
Trunks began to cry, realizing why his father no longer moved. "Because you smiled at me when I  
  
knocked Goku down by pushing the whole ilse on top of him. You smiled when they weren't  
  
looking, just at me."  
  
*You mean the world to me-*  
  
"You didn't smirk. You smiled... and I knew you- you didn't think of me as just a brat.. You  
  
cared about me father... you cared"  
  
*Oh baby please believe*  
  
"Father?" Trunks lay himself down by the still form of the great prince Vegeta.  
  
*I wish you strength, when times are hard...*   
  
"Father please don't go yet.."  
  
*Oh I wish with all my heart you find just what your looking for.*  
  
"Trunks..." Vegeta opened a eye and took a deep breath...  
  
"Father, watch over me.."  
  
*I wish you joy- I wish you peace.*  
  
" I will son.." And with that the prince went to meet his mate.  
  
*I wish that every star you see is within your reach.. And I wish you were still with me...*  
  
Trunks placed a hand on his fathers face.  
  
*Oh leaving you is tearing me apart...*  
  
______  
  
Vegeta stood in front of Yemma's desk and was greeted by Goku with a kiss.  
  
*But part of me will be with you, no matter where you are...*  
  
"Vegeta.. I saw.." Goku held the prince to him.  
  
"Quite Kakarotto..." Vegeta walked to a fountain in the corner of Yemma's office and looked  
  
into it, seeing his son cry over his body.  
  
"Trunks..." He whispered. "I wish you strength, when times are hard, oh I wish with all my heart  
  
you find what your looking for." His hand reached to touch his son through the water, just one  
  
last time. "I wish you joy, I wish you peace, I wish that you have all of which never came to  
  
me.."  
  
______  
  
Trunks was curled up to his fathers dead body. When he heard Vegeta's last words to his son.  
  
So Trunks whispered back to his father, hoping he could hear him. "And I wish you were still  
  
with me.." 


	7. Bring on the rain

?If I were you.  
  
A/n: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long sense I have updated I mean :p things have been really  
  
hard. Any-way I want you to all read my story heart of a prince it's a gh/v story but that's okay  
  
because its cute too. I might be adding a sequel to that one so look out for it. Also go to fiction  
  
press and read my stories there!  
  
And without further a due(?) I give you the second to last chapter to If I were you. Will Gohan  
  
live?  
  
Chapter 7: Bring on the rain.  
  
Vegeta had said a week, or less. It took Gohan 12 days to give into the pain. And Piccolo did his  
  
best to ease it. But now it had become to much for even the Namekian to bare. Bulma has  
  
worked rigorously for the past two weeks searching for a cure, praying to Dende to keep Gohan  
  
alive for a little while longer.  
  
*Ohhhoohh...Another day has almost come and gone. Can't imagine what else could go wrong*  
  
Piccolo sat in the Capsule Corp. Infirmary. Like he had been for the past six days. Sense Gohan  
  
had collapsed.  
  
"Gohan?" Piccolo gently kissed his young love's hand.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan whispered. "I love you..."  
  
"And I you." Hurry up Bulma... Please...  
  
*Sometimes I'd like to hide away, somewhere and lock the door.*  
  
"Your going to be okay Gohan."   
  
"I know. But I don't know how much longer I can last Piccolo."  
  
"Just Hang in there kid. Bulma will fix you up."  
  
"Hurry." He whispered, and went back to sleep.  
  
*A single battle lost but not the war. *  
  
He watched his mate sleep, what else could he do? Damn it! He felt so helpless! The only person  
  
he ever loved was dying and he couldn't do shit to stop it!  
  
"Piccolo?" A small voice came from the door. It was trunks, caring a glass of water.  
  
"Come on in kid." He whispered. Trunks barely left Gohan's side sense they had come to Capsule  
  
Corp.  
  
Trunks handed Piccolo the water. "I thought you might want some. Sense your not leaving him  
  
alone.  
  
"Thanks kid." Piccolo accepted the gift and drank it quickly.  
  
"No problem." Trunks sat on the other side of Gohan's bed. "He's going to make it. I just know  
  
he will. He said ½ to himself.   
  
"I know kid, I know." Piccolo smiled to himself. "He's always been a survivor."  
  
"Piccolo? Do you- Do you think-"  
  
* 'cuz tomorrow's another day, and im thirsty anyway... so bring on the rain*   
  
"Do I think what kid?"  
  
"Think that my father is in heaven? He's done bad stuff but-"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Piccolo looked intently at the eight year old in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta told you that he's look out for you. I've never known him to break his word. So yeah,  
  
even if Yemma sent him to the Home For Infinite Losers. he's most likely strapped to Goku with  
  
a hand on King Ki's back right now."  
  
*It's almost like the hard time circle round... a couple drops and it all starts coming down.*  
  
"Goten is coming over to play." Trunks whispered. "So I have to go. When Gohan wakes up- Tell  
  
him a stopped by." And with that Trunks left.   
  
"I will." Piccolo said to the empty room. He brought Gohan's hand to his lips. "You'll be okay  
  
love...Pl-" The steady sound of beeping that regulated Gohan's heart stopped and echoed one  
  
long sound.  
  
Bulma rushed in. "Oh no!" She started yelling orders at people and ushered Piccolo out of the  
  
room.  
  
*Yeah I might feel defeated, I might hang my head. I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead-  
  
no.*  
  
Piccolo could hear every move maid in that room. And he knew Gohan was giving in.  
  
"Oh please Kami no..." He whispered and watched through the glass as they tried to get Gohan to  
  
breath once more.  
  
* 'cuz tomorrow's another day, and im thirsty anyway... so bring on the rain*   
  
Beep.. Beep...  
  
"We Have a pulse!' Bulma shrieked with joy. "Now just hold on Gohan."  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, it might be possible Mr. Son can not breath on his own any longer- it would be  
  
dangerous to take the risk of letting him."  
  
"Then get a damn respirator in here!!" She yelled. "He's not going to die! Not like Goku, and Not  
  
like Vegeta!" She rushed out with tears in her eyes. "Piccolo... Im so close to the cure... I know I  
  
am." She placed hand on his.  
  
*No I'm not going to let it get me down, I'm not going to cry.*  
  
"Then hurry Bulma.."He whispered. "He's in so much pain- I can't.." He Stopped. He couldn't  
  
say it. He would break if he did. And he couldn't afford to. Not when Gohan needed him the  
  
most.  
  
"Bulma- Piccolo..."Chichi walked down the hall. "Is Gohan?"  
  
"He's fine for now..." Bulma went to her lab.  
  
*And I'm not going to lose any sleep tonight... Because tomorrow's another day..*  
  
Both Piccolo and Chichi say next to Gohan. The steady beeps were the only sound between them  
  
for a very long time.  
  
"He loves you." Chichi said finally. "And I can see you love him as well."  
  
"He does, I do." Piccolo answered. "He'll get better, Bulma almost has the cure."  
  
"I know. Thank you Piccolo." She smiled weakly. "For Being with him through all of this."  
  
"I will never leave him."  
  
"Did you know, the song Gohan sang to you was the same one my father played for Goku and I  
  
when we were first married?"  
  
"I did not."   
  
"It was."  
  
* And I am not afraid, so bring on the rain.., Tomorrow's another day, and I'm thirsty anyway-  
  
So bring on the rain.*  
  
Bulma Came running into the room with a syringe that would have made Goku cry like a baby. "I  
  
HAVE IT!! I HAVE THE CURE!!"  
  
*Bring on- bring on the rain...* 


	8. This is the last song

If I were you.  
Chapter Eight:"The Last Song" 

Disclaimer: I Don't own it. I will never Own it. Do you want me to? Thats what I thought...

A/n: It took me a long time to actually find the song to end this fic. It might not have gotten as many reviews as my newest fic but I still got alot for a DBZ fic. But here it is. Alright as for a summery of last chapter: Gohan was about to die, there were a few sad moments between Chichi and the kids. And most deffinatly Piccolo. And just as Gohan was about to let go Bulma found the cure. Maybe not in time to save Goku and Geta, but in time to save our poor Gohan. And now here it is, the last chapter and the end of the circle. Will Gohan survive? Or is it really to late? The song is by The All-American Regjects.

Chapter Eight:

This may be the last thing that i write for long

Piccolo sat quitly at Gohan's side, just as he had been for the last week and a half. Bulma had administered the cure, tests showed that he did not have the virus in his system any longer. But he, Gohan, had slid into a deep coma and had not shown any signs of waking. Bulma feared that some chemical in the medicine triggered someting in Gohan's Saiyan blood that kept him from awaking. But due to the fact that the only Saiyan who could have answered that question was dead they were lost.

Can you hear me smiling when i sing this song, for you and only you

But none of knew the pain Piccolo could of been feeling. He was given this love, this blissful love, only to lose it not only months later. He gave himself over completly to the child, boy, man-Who took his heart from him years ago, just to sit and watch as he waisted away in front of him. The girls could not begin to understand that pain. And yet they waited out side, but what they waited for was undesided. Either Gohan would let go-and die...

Or he would open his eyes and come back to this world.

As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye

"Gohan..." Piccolo moaned into his hands as he covered his face. "Oh Kami Gohan come back to me..."

* * *

'I'm trying Piccolo' Gohan whispered in his own dark, cold mind. ' I just can't find the way, I'm so lost..'

'It's alright Gohan.' Goku's happy voice was watered down with painful sorrow as he connected his mind with that of his son's. ' Don't give up son. Bulma has cured you and now all you have to do is fight.'

'I don't have any more strength Dad. I'm not strong like you and Vegeta.'

'But you are Gohan...'

My foot is out the door, and you can't stop me now You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back

'Help me Dad, show me the way..'

'I'm sorry Gohan.. I know I have never been much of a father to you-'

'That's not true! Please Dad, take be home Daddy.'

'I can't go home with you Gohan, you need to listen to your heart, and fight your way out of this. Never give up Gohan.' Goku's voice began to fade. 'Never give up son..'

* * *

A choaked cry escaped from the demi-sayian's mouth as he fought for consciousness.

"That's it Gohan." Piccolo whispered, taking his hand. " Open your eyes, I know you can hear me brat now don't you give up."

Now i'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive, is this what you want

'DAD!! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! DADDY!' Gohan started to cry and felt his grib falling away.

"Thats it Gohan." He heard Piccolo Whisper In his mind. " Open your eyes, I know you can hear me brat now don't you give up."

'Piccolo..' He moaned. 'I don't know how, I can't figure it out. Damn it why do I have to be so stupid! Piccolo help me, someone... help.. I- I can't do this alone.'

And the Darkness surrounded him.

'Damn, stupid, son of a Third-Rate Baka.' Vegeta appeared infront of him. 'Get up.'

'Vegeta.. I'm so weak Vegeta help me.'

'I said get up! Now listen to what I say damn it!'

Is this what you need, how you end up let me know.  
As I go, remember all the simple things you know,

Gohan's body began to thrash violently. Blood dripped from his now brused cheak.

"Oh Kami! BULMA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Piccolo yelled to the weman on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck?!" She said seeing Gohan. "Why did you hit him!?"

"I didn't! It just happened!" Piccolo roared at her.

* * *

'Vegeta! Stop please!'

'Fight me you miserable piece of half-breed trash!' Vegeta yelled at him. 'FIGHT BRAT!'

And finally Gohan understood.

My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone, this is the last song.

"I don't understand what is happening, What is happening to my son Bulma?" Chichi asked as calmly as possible.

"I don't know Chi. It seems he's fighting himslf, But I don't understand how. It's not logical."

"He's trying to wake up." Chichi said hopefully.

"That," Piccolo started. "Or he is trying to kill himself. For all we know he could be in unimaginable pain and he is just trying to end it."

'Is that all you got?!' Yelled the Prince. 'The Onna could hit harder then you. But I should have guessed a half-breed like you would be so fucking weak.'

'Shut up Vegeta.' Gohan seethed. He was bleeding, and he knew several of his bones were broken. They had to be, it was the only explination for the pain he felt.

'What happened to the Great Saiya-Man?' The Prince laughed. 'Why havn't you transformed Brat? Lets take this battle to the next level.'

But he couldn't. He had tried and he just couldn't do it. Something was stopping him from becomming a Super Sayian..

The hearts start breaking as the year is gone The dream's beginning and the time rolls on it seems so surreal, now I sing it.

'I can't Vegeta, something is wrong with me.' Gohan said looking at the shorter man. 'What is going on?'

Vegeta looked angered at this. 'Damn it boy I can not show you the way!! You must find it on your own! If you do not you will die here! Is that what you want? To die? To leave your mate and family behind?'

'NO!'

'Well that is what you are doing you weak pathetic excuse for a sayian!' Vegeta yelled in return. 'Now transform!' He charged his mate's son and rammed a fist into the boy's stomach. 'Do it or I will kill you.'

'Stop this Vegeta!' Goku cried. 'Its not working! I told you it wouldn't! Gohan has to do it on his own!'

'Damn it Kakarotto!' Vegeta hissed.

'Leave him alone Vegeta. Gohan, you have to do this alone. I can't be saving you anymore.'

'Dad please! Vegeta! Help me! Show me the way-'

'No.' They both stated.

'We can't do that Gohan.' Goku said. 'We promised Yemma we would not interfere.'

Somehow I knew that I would be this way,  
Somehow I knew that I would slowly fade.

Piccolo held the fighting boy until his body went ridged, and then lax. Gohan's breathing became regular again and Piccolo got off of the bed slowly.

Now i'm gone, just try and stop me now.

'Piccolo, help me...' Gohan whispered.

A bright light formed infront of him. 'Oh no.. Please no..'

* * *

'Beeeeeee'

"He's gone." Piccolo said to himself. A tear sliding down his face. "Damn it Gohan... Why?"

* * *

'No, I won't do it, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO INTO THE LIGHT YEMMA! IT'S NOT MY TIME! I'M NOT LEAVING PICCOLO ALONE!'And everything went black.

And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow

"Piccolo.." Gohan's vioce whispered.

The Namek's head shot up in a second. "GOHAN?!"

"Piccolo.." He opened his eyes slightly. "Oh Piccolo.."

And they embraced for what seemed like the first time. The threat of the virus was finally over, they had beaten it...And they could finally be together...

You want it too, I want it too.

**_End_**

This story was created by Red-Chan. It had its laugh's and it had its cry's. It was praised and it was booed. And like every great story it came to a wonderful end. Happy Ever After. There will be no sequel. I apologise if you REALLY wanted one. But.. This is the End, this is the last song.


End file.
